Sahara
by Catmandu22
Summary: Hate. It's a damning, Godforsaken, cruel concept that I thought I would never feel. One person has proven me wrong. In one year, he made me totally reconsider my feelings. Yes, I still believe hate is despicable, nasty, and there are few who deserve it. My name is Savanna Martinez-Gomez and, with that said, I hate Damian Grey. (Companion story to Hazardous By Instincts story Dart.)
1. Sahara: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL**

**Okay, so I submitted an OC for a story called Dart by Hazardous By Instinct and I thought that was the end of it. But then I started getting ideas and I put them down on paper and they formed into a story. If you like my character, check out Dart for mine and more! Hope you like it, R&R please!**

* * *

Hate. It's a damning, Godforsaken, cruel concept that I thought I would never feel. One person has proven me wrong. In one year, he made me totally reconsider my feelings. Yes, I still believe hate is despicable, nasty, and there are few who deserve it. My name is Savanna Martinez-Gomez and, with that said, I hate Damian Grey.

I'm not going to bore you with my past, you'll learn about that throughout my story. So the start of my story really isn't the beginning. But it's all you need to know for now.

_BEEP. BEEP. BE—_

I stop my alarm before it gets to the third 'beep', can't risk waking my brother. It's about 5:00. I make myself breakfast which consists of a donut, make pancakes for Julio, and wake him up at around 5:30. I help him into his wheelchair, as always, and wheel him to the living room. I turn on the TV to Disney and handed him his plate of pancakes. Giving him his pills is always difficult.

"C'mon, take your medicine."

He shakes his head, "_No! Yo no quiero_!" **(Trans: No! I don't want to!)**

I sigh, "Come on, _pequeño, _please?" This takes too much energy every day.

He pauses, "_Si. _I mean, okay." His accent is much more noticeable than mine. I speak English and _Español _fluently and perfectly. I have an accent in English, as it is my secondary language, but my brother has a much bigger one. He knows English very well, but he got a concussion last year and it affected his speech. Not much that I can do about it besides remind him to speak English.

I give him his pills, tie my apron, pull my long black hair into a loose half bun, and kiss him on the forehead as I leave, "Bye Julio.

"_Nos Vemos Savanna_."

"English, Julio." I scold him as I head out the door.

"Sorry. See you later, Sav." The words seem awkward in his mouth and he makes a face.

"Love you Julio." I smile at him from the door.

"Love you too." He smiles back.

I close the door.

I use my key to unlock the door to Al's Diner and walk in. I sit my bag down in the back room and pin on my name tag which reads, 'Welcome to Al's! My name is: Savanna. How may I help you!" I smooth out my black shirt and jeans and pin my bangs behind my ear. Some of it falls out but there's no helping it. The cook walks in through the door and waves to me, "Hey Sav!"

I wave back and smile, "Hi Eddie."

He goes through the door to the kitchen. There's a big opening right above the stove and grill so that you can see the food being prepared. I see him turn on the appliances, the coffee pot first, and then I go about my own business. I check the register, the safe in the back, and then I put condiments on every table and stock the wait station.

I flip the sign on the door to 'Yes! We're open!' and wait for the regulars to come pouring in. Al himself isn't here today, but he never is on Mondays, Wednesdays, or Fridays. Those days I run the diner.

Ding.

I look at the door and see the elderly Edward Smithson hobble in. I don't have to look at the clock to know what time it is, he only comes in at 6:35, on the dot, every morning. I also know his order by heart, but I ask him every day anyway. He lives alone, his wife died, and his son moved away to Florida. I smile warmly at him, "Hello Mr. Smithson."

He smiles, "How many times do I need to tell you, call me Edward."

I walk over with my notepad, "And what will you have today?" _'Coffee with sweetener and a blueberry muffin.' _I predict in my head.

"Coffee with two teaspoons of sugar and a blueberry muffin please." He looks at me and hands me the menu that he never looked at. "Maybe someday I'll order something different."

I laugh and go place the order that Eddie already was working on. While I was waiting for the order I sit with Mr. Smithson. Across the booth from him, I smile and say, "So. What happened on Sunday?"

He folds his hands, "I went to church in the morning, then I went to the Recreation Center and played chess with my friend Bernie. Then I went home, watched the news, and ate dinner before heading to bed."

I nod, "I went to the library to pick up some books for Julio. Then I went to the store and got some groceries, went to my parents graves, and then went to my night class."

The bell dings, signaling that Mr. Smithson's food is ready. I stand and retrieve it and when I come back he has the money out. I count it, "Mr. Smithson, you gave me a nine dollar tip on a 10 dollar meal."

He smiles, "I know. My dear, you talk to me every day because you want to, and that means a lot."

I beam, "Thank you!"

I hug him and he laughs.

Ding.

I look at the door and see Rebecca walk in. She's another waitress, always late, around 16. She has the potential to be very pretty if she wouldn't be so negative. Blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, but she's very sarcastic. She has her hair down and I scold her from my spot behind the register, "Miss Donor, please put your hair up."

She rolls her eyes, but complies. She uses a pencil to hold together her makeshift bun. I motion for her to come over and when she does she says, "What."

"Today you'll have to take over half of Georgia's section. She's home with her baby. He's sick." Georgia is the eldest waitress we have at age 45, and by far the most kind hearted. She's a good worker, but Al promoted me to manager instead of her because she never wants to correct someone.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yay for Georgia." There's the sarcasm.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

A group of people walk in and sit in my section. Rebecca sees this and grins. She mouths, "Good luck." And I roll my eyes as I walk over to them. There are 6 of them. Lucky me. I hand them menus and smile, "_Hola_! My name is Savanna and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you out with anything?"

A girl, one of the two in the group, pops her gum, "Um…" She twirls her hair as she looks at the menu, "Like, do you have anything, like, um, vegetarian? I'm, like, on a diet." She spoke in a way that she dropped the last letter off of the last word in each sentence. Valley people. Yay.

I smile, albeit forced, "Yes. On the back of the menu, you'll find our vegan menu."

A boy in a letterman's jacket looks at me, "Are you, like, Mexican or somethin'?"

I grimace internally, "No. I'm Spanish though."

The other girl munches her gum loudly, "So, like, can I get a water?"

I nod, "Yes, One water. And what would the rest of you like?"

I write each of the orders down. The first girl wants water, the jock wants a Coke, and the other two want Dr. Pepper.

As I am walking away, the boy on the outside of the booth reaches out and squeezes my butt. I jump and walk faster. Stupid Valley people. I get the drinks and come back. I eye the boy who pinched my butt suspiciously as I ask, "Have you decided yet?"

They have. The two girls order a veggie burger, and the boys order regular burgers and one orders a hotdog. I place the orders and sit on the work side of the long booth.

Ding.

I look at the door and smile. Alex and Ariana walk in. They're twins, and two of my very best friends. They both sit at the long booth and Ariana smiles, "Hi Sav."

Alex nudges me with his elbow, "Did that guy grab your butt?"

I nod, "Yeah. But, hey, it happens. So how are your classes going?"

Ariana groaned, "Oh, don't get me started on my English History professor. He's always so annoying. 'In my day we-'SHADDUP YOU OLD GEEZER!"

I laugh. Ariana is so full of personality.

Alex rolls his eyes, "My English Lit. Teacher is pretty tough. She's nice though."

The bell dings, and Eddie calls out, "Two cows, make 'em cry, Bark and a double veggie!" I pick up my food, smiling. Diner lingo always amuses me. Balancing the two trays on my palms, I walk over.

I set one down on the booth next to them and say, "Okay. Two hamburgers, two veggie burgers, and one hot dog." As I say the order, I place it in front of the one who ordered it.

I walk away, taking care to keep my distance from the boy. I return to my seat, "Sorry. Anyway."

Ariana rolls her eyes, "Are you going to Jake's party tonight?"

I cringe, "I can't make it. I've got, uh, night class."

Alex grins, "Aw c'mon. Mathew will be there."

I clear my throat and blush, "Shut it."

Ariana laughs, "You so totally like him!" She looks off in the distance, "He is cute. I mean, totally skater boy, shaggy hair, lopsided grin, abs, smart, but cute is totally the right word to describe him.

Mathew is 19. He is Josh's older brother and he was my other best friend. He's ranked above Ariana and Alex, I love them dearly, but I trust Mathew with my life. He's also that guy. The one that all the girls in high school dream about, the one that is supposed to be amazing, the one that the cool girls brag about going out with for one date and never calling back. But he doesn't treat me like a slab of meat. No, he treats me like a friend. But I can't go past that. Friends are safe, calm. Anything past that is uncharted territory.

But Ariana and Alex tease me about liking him. Ariana pretends to like him back and it freaks me out because I know if Mathew found out Ariana likes him, even if it is fake, he'd forget about me and go for her in a heartbeat. Ariana is beautiful. Brown curly hair, freckles, skinny, big chest, and blue eyes. I'm boring. I've got long, straight black hair, brown eyes, and a Hispanic face. Mathew would never go for me if he thought Ariana like him. Not that I liked him, or vice versa. Especially, not vice versa.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly until it's 3:00, and my shift is over. I wave goodbye to Rebecca and Eddie, telling Eddie to close up shop for me, and walk out with Ariana and Alex. Ariana sighs dramaticly, "So you're sure you can't go to the party?"

I nod, "Positive."

Alex groaned, "Mathew is gonna be disappointed."

I scoff, "As if. He's probably got a date anyway, and if he doesn't he'll get one when he gets there. He's Mathew."

Ariana muses, "I wonder if Trina will be there…"

Alex goes pale, "Don't even joke."

I laugh. Trina is Alex's fan girl/stalker. Ever since 5th grade, when he let her borrow his homework to copy, she's under the impression he secretly loves her. I shove my hands in my pockets, "I'm gonna go home now. Bye."

Ariana waves "See ya!"

Alex nods, "I'll tell Mathew that you love him!"

As I walk I turn backwards and shout, "Shut it!" before spinning around and starting my walk home.

Remember how I said I had a night class to multiple people? I lied. Big time. My 'night class' is something much more action packed. I duck behind the storage shed on the roof of my apartment complex and change into my work clothes.

I step out, wearing a costume similar to what mummies wear. This is tight on my body, shows my midriff, has short sleeves with strips of cloth that wind down my arms leaving skin open in parts, a skirt made of strips so that it looks uneven that reaches my lower thigh, and no shoes. It's all white. I concentrate and my hair turns white, my eyes a sandy color.

I make sure my sand pouch isn't punctured and sigh, "Good night Sav, hello Sahara." I quickly braid my hair down my back and go to the side of the building. This is who I am, who I am forced to be.

And it's all his fault.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but there will be in the next one. I promise. **


	2. Sahara: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I only own Sahara. And I mean the character, not the Desert. But how cool would that be!**

**So, this is a really long chapter, or at least I think it is... It took me seven and a half hours of power writing to get it done. Seriously I was locked in my room, blasting all types of music, with a two liter and a popcorn bowl for food, my laptop, and a blanket to write this. But I hope it was worth it! Enjoy!**

* * *

I jump off the roof, using my heat powers to fly, and soar over the city. I got a note on my door step this morning with a simple word. Mayor. As I have been doing this for a year I knew what he meant. He wants me to steal from the Mayor. I scan the skies for the man in blue. I see no sign of him and I drop onto the roof of the Mayor's building. I melt a hole into the roof and drop down. Solemn faced I scan the area before running to the Mayor's singular hung painting. I remove it and melt the wall behind it. There's a safe and I melt that door as well. I pick up two bags full of money and jewels and step back. I walk under the hole in the ceiling and I am about to fly up when I see a red caped man flying down toward me.

Uh-oh.

Superman floats down into the room, "So it's you."

I step back and get into a fight stance. I swallow.

He crosses his arms, "You've managed to slip past me every time, but I finally caught you." He looks at the wall, "You're obviously not a common criminal. And you're not carrying any melting tools so I'm assuming you're a super." He looks at me and I feel like he's using one of his visions on me, "The only question is why you're on the wrong side."

I speak without using emotion, both on my face and in my voice, "I'm where I am because I need to be there, _Superhombre._" My voice is heavily accented. It's mostly forced and it's so that people are thrown off my sent.

His eyes narrowed, "And why is that?"

My hands had been creeping behind my back.

"How old are you Miss…?"

I grab my bag of sand, "Sahara." I busted the bag and use my powers to throw sand in his eyes without moving.

He drops to the ground and steps back, "Augh!"

I fly up and out.

* * *

Superman used his heat vision and the sand turned into glass. He looked up and sighed, "There she goes again."

His tapped his communicator, "Watchtower? I need to call in a favor."

* * *

I drop down in front of my towel. I'm panting. Who wouldn't after going toe to toe with the big man? I walk into my house, no, apartment and find my brother is still awake. I sigh. I hate it when he stays up. He blinks sleepily and looks at me, "_Hermana? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?" _(**Trans: Sister? Why are you late?) **He sees my appearance, "Oh. It's him again."

I smile sadly, "Yeah, don't worry baby, I'm okay."

He gives me a look, trying to find out if I'm sincere or not. Thank God he doesn't.

I haven't been okay in a long time.

I told my brother about my late night adventures when I became Sahara, it would kill me if he found out I had lied to him.

I help him into bed and get ready for bed myself. As I am drying my hair in my room I hear a faint tapping on my window. I walk over and open the window. I blush and look down at the figure below. It's Mathew. He's grinning, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down thy hair!"

I blush furiously and whisper shout, "What are you doing here Mathew?!"

He pouts, "You're not gonna let me up?"

I roll my eyes and unwind the emergency escape ladder. He climbs up it and into my room. I notice he got a new piercing. As if he needs anymore with his seven piercings in his ears (four in one, three in the other), two on the right eyebrow, and now one on the left. He's told me he has one on his bellybutton but I've never seen it.

Mathew brushes back his shaggy brown hair with his hand and says, "So, why weren't you at my cousin's party?"

I swallow, "I had night classes."

Mathew motions to my made bed and I nod. He sits and sheds his jacket, "I was surprised you didn't show."

I roll my eyes and sit next to him, "And who did you find to replace me?"

He mused, "I think it was Amanda or something? I don't think she spoke English…"

I shove his shoulder and laugh.

Mathew grins wider, "So, how was the class?"

"I had this horrible teacher. I usually get by without taking notes but he caught me today. I told him off. You shoulda seen the look on his face; he looked like I had thrown sand at him!"

Mathew chuckles, "You certainly are troublesome."

I stick my tongue out at him.

Mathew does the same, flashing a tongue ring.

I gasp, "Mathew! You got a tongue ring!?"

He nods, "Yeah. Thought it would be cool."

"Going through airport security must be hell for you."

He gasps dramatically, "But if I went anywhere on a plane I would have to leave you!"

I blush and look down, letting my hair block my face. Mathew turns on the news on my small TV. "Remind me to buy you a new TV."

Lois Lane appears on my screen, "And tonight there was a break in at the Mayor's estate. It was intercepted by Superman but the villain escaped. We have footage of Becky with a witness, Becky?"

Becky smiled and said, "Thanks Lois! Here we have Mr. Andrew Daily. Sir, how old did the criminal look."

"She looked about 22. She had long white hair, she was skinny and she looked like a mummy."

Becky blinked, "Uh. A mummy?"

The man nodded vigorously, "Yes ma'am. And she flew off thata way."

Mathew turns the TV off, "What some people will do for fame."

I swallow, "Yeah…"

Mathew raises a pierced brow, "Something you wanna say?"

I nod, "Yeah. Get outta my room."

I try to shove him but I miss and fall forward, my face now a few inches from his. I swallow and he grins, "Fancy meeting you here."

I blush and actually shove him, "Idiot."

He laughs and stands, "I bid you farewell."

I wave him off, "Yeah yeah. Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

He spins me around and picks me up, "You liked my irresistibleness, among other things."

I hit his chest lightly, "Put me down!"

He does so and I fall on my butt, "Ow!"

He bends down, "Alex told me that a guy pinched your butt."

I nod. "Yeah."

He offers me a hand which I accept. He looks tense, "Did you do something?"

I shake my head, "No. He's an idiot so it wouldn't matter."

Mathew shakes his head, "I swear."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll leave."

He had been still holding my hand, and now he releases it.

He leaves out the window and I try and get some sleep.

I fail.

Every night I have nightmares it seems. Tonight it's the worst one.

_I had just gotten the call from the hospital saying that my brother was in Critical Condition. I drove over as fast as I could. I slammed open the double doors and ran into my brothers room, "Mijo!"_

_He was hooked up to a machine that monitored his heart rate and an IV drip. I dropped into a seat beside him, "Mijo, I'm sorry."_

_"As am I."_

_I whipped around and saw Damian. I sighed, "It's just you."_

_I looked at my phone. Ariana had texted me, "B rite thr. On our way"_

_I looked at Damian, "Why are you here?"_

_Damian pouted, "It'd be a shame if something happened to your brother with him in this condition."_

_My fists clenched, "What are you saying."_

_He stood straight, all tones of fake sadness gone from his voice, "I'm saying what I said last year. You'll regret breaking up with me."_

_I sneered, "You're a monster!"_

_He grinned, "A monster whose dad owns the hospital. Now here's what you'll do. Tonight Daily Planet is hosting a big party. This means there will be a lot of shops closed. You're going to break into the grocery store on main."_

_I sneered, "Why!"_

_He walked close to me and whispered, "Because I want to ruin you."_

_I crossed my arms, "And if I don't?"_

_"Then I'll pull the plug on your brother's life line."_

_I paled._

_"The same goes if you tell anyone what I'm making you do."_

_I paused, "When will this stop?"_

_He shrugged, "When I want it to. Which is to say never."_

* * *

Superman waited on the roof of the Daily Planet for his guest. Batman dropped down, "I heard you need my help."

Superman nodded, "You've dealt with cat burglars. I have a problem with one."

Batman stood, "Go on."

"She's broken into 20 banks, 15 stores, and the mayor's house in the last year. I finally had the chance to get her but she slipped away. I was wondering if you could find out who she is."

Batman nodded, "You said she looked young?"

He nodded, "Very."

"I'll have to bring in Barbra. She'll be a valuable asset if we need to go undercover."

Superman lifted off the ground, "Need me to get her for-"

Batgirl did a flip off the top of the planet on the roof, landing next to Batman with her hands on her hips, "You were saying?"

Superman chuckled and said, "Good luck to the both of you."

Batman didn't say anything as he flew away.

* * *

I wake up panting. I try to calm down and look at my calendar, "Good." It's Sunday, my day off. I glance at the clock, "Dang." Unfortunately it's also 12:00. Midnight. I pick up my phone and dial Mathew's number, "C'mon, pick up!"

_"Who are you and why are you calling at such an ungodly hour?"_

It's a girl. Great.

"Um, this is Savanna? Is Mathew there?"

I hear Mathew in the background, he spoke groggily, _"Who is it? Is it the guy again?"_

_"No. It's some girl named Savanna."_

_"Savanna!? GIVE ME THE PHONE!"_

I blink and say, "Mathew?"

"_Hey Sav."_

"Who was that?"

_"Dad's girlfriend. She keeps answering my phone. I don't know why."_

I smile, "It's okay. I had the dream again."

I never tell him what I dream about, just that it's bad.

"_Oh crap, I'm sorry. Sav, are you okay?"_

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you."

_"I was gonna get up soon anyway."_

"At midnight?"

_"… okay, so, maybe not. Anyway, wanna walk around to get your mind off of it?"_

I bite my lip. I haven't gotten sleep in a while but I really need to get my mind off of it. I nod, "Okay."

I hear a knock on my apartment's door and I open it, revealing Mathew. I close my phone, "How long have you been there?"

He raises an eyebrow and looks down at his pajama pants, "Not long."

I roll my eyes and step outside in my pajama pants and tank top. "Where are we going?"

He offers me his jacket and I accept it. He wraps it around me. "The park?"

I nod. We're walking for a while before I ask, "How'd you get here so fast?"

He shrugs, "My dad's girlfriend lives one apartment up. We were spending the night."

I nod.

We walk until we get to the park. Mathew pulls on a beanie, making him look even more like a bad influence. I shove my hands into my pockets. I yawn and, when I do, I accidentally run into a red head jogging in the park. She and I both fall back and say, "Oomph!"

Mathew helps me up and the girl just rubs her head, "Ow. Sorry about that." She says, "Didn't see you."

I smile, "It's fine. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Mathew moves closer to me. Odd…

She nods, "Yeah. I'm only here for a few months though, ya know, trying to get on my feet?"

Mathew sneers slightly, "Looks like you need more practice."

She blushes.

I sigh. Mathew can be rude at times.

I offer her my hand to help her up, which she accepts, and pull her up. She blows hair out of her face, "Thanks."

I smile, "No problem. See you around?"

She rolls her shoulders back, "Not sure. Hopefully. See ya!" She jogs off in the opposite direction than Mathew and I are walking. When I'm sure she's out of earshot, I shove his shoulder.

He gives me a look, "What was that for?"

I roll my eyes, "You know very well what, _stupido!_ You were mean to her!"

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah. I was so mean."

I glare at him.

He raises his hands, "Alright, alright, sorry Sav."

I throw my hands up, "_Tu podría ser el hombre más estúpido que he conocido! Pero todavía me gustas, así que supongo que soy estúpido también!"_ **(Trans: You just might be the most stupid man I've ever met! But I still like you, so I guess I'm stupid too!) **I shout in my native tongue, very quickly, happy he doesn't speak Spanish.

Mathew blinks, "Uh… English, Sav."

I roll my eyes, "Never mind. Thanks for walking with me."

Mathew grins, "Anytime."

The walk home was very uneventful and we part ways at my door. I open it, walk silently to my bed, and hope to dream of something good. This time I sort of get my wish.

_I was with my class at a field trip to the desert when I was 14 (my parents would die in a few months). I saw a flower and I thought it was pretty so I went over to look at it. When I turned around, my class was gone. I blinked, and then got scared when I heard a growl behind me. Without looking I ran forward and didn't stop till I fell. I wandered around for at least three hours. I was starving and thirsty and thought I was going to die until I came across a watering hole. I looked around to make sure there weren't any animals around to eat me, then cupped my hands and drunk some. I started feeling queasy and my head started throbbing. My skin felt like it was boiling and my entire body was burning, so it seemed. I screamed out in white hot pain and started crying. I stayed conscious long enough to see a black man with feathers on a necklace around his neck and animal hide as clothes run toward me._

_I woke up in a small hut. It was cool and dark and I still felt like I was burning up. I opened my eyes, blinking in pain, and lifted my head. It hurt really bad but I was able to lift it enough to see the man from earlier. A wave of fear ran over me. I was going to die. He had his back to me and he was mashing something together in a bowl. I got a better look at him. He had grey; almost white hair, a bone and feather necklace, and a skirt like thing around his hips made of lion hide with the fur still on it._

_ I tried to move my legs but it was too painful and I involuntarily let out a shout. He quickly ran to me and muttered something._

_"Mlac nwod dlihc." He said, putting a hand on my head. I felt my breathing slow and my heart beat calm. He smiled at me and held a bowl to my lips, "Drink."_

_I eyed it suspiciously, "Wh-what is it?"_

_He smoothed my hair, "Medicine." He had an African accent._

_I drank it slowly, he lifted it as needed until I drank it all._

_He took the bowl away and placed a hand on my forehead, "You have a temperature."_

_I coughed, "Wh-what was in that w-water?"_

_He sighed, "I have issues with the surrounding animals. I put a spell on the water to ensure they would stay away. The smell is repugnant to them, and makes them sick if they do try to drink it. It has different effects on humans."_

_My eyes widened, "Am… am I going to die?"_

_He shook his head, "Not if you trust me child."_

_I bit my lip, "What's your name?"_

_"K'ran Shanti."_

_"O-Okay. I'm Savanna."_

_He smiled encouragingly, "Do you trust me?"_

_I nodded and swallowed._

_He closed his eyes and placed his hands about three inches above my body, and muttered, "Evas siht lrig, laeh reh." Nothing happened. He sighed, "I didn't want to do this. This may sting." I nodded. His eyes closed again, "Evig reh eht rewop fo eht tresed." My skin glowed, my hair turned white and I let out a gasp._

_I stood easily and the man backed away. I looked in a mirror and gasped again. My eyes had turned a sandy color, instead of their usual brown. I looked at the man with a scared expression, "Wh-what happened?"_

_He swallowed, for some reason afraid, "I had to cast a spell on you, or else you wouldn't have survived. I am sorry."_

_I shook my head. "Thank you. How do I turn back?"_

_He muttered, "Nruter ot lamron."_

_My eyes and hair changed to their normal color. He rummaged through a box and came up with an anklet. He handed it to me, "If you want to become the white haired girl again, just wear this. If you think about changing your hair and eyes, it will keep the illusion as long as it is whole."_

_I took it, "Thank you Mr. K'ran."_

_He nodded, "If you ever need me again, simply say 'nar'K itnahS, ouy era deaden."_

_I said it a few times to remember it and nodded, "Thank you. Do you have any way for me to get home?"_

_He pressed his palms together, "Ekat reh emoh!" On the last word, he spread his hands quickly and I disappeared, teleporting to my home._

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I open it, yawning, "_Hola._" I say through a yawn. I look at the two behind my door. Ariana is there with a girl about a head shorter than me. She's got white hair that reached her hips in a braid with the tips died aqua, deathly pale skin, light blue almond shaped eyes, and slightly muscular arms and legs. She is wearing black Toms, a black 'CAN'T STOP LOVE' cropped tee shirt, dark wash turn up denim shorts, a large rockstud bracelet, three studded rings, a Batman symbol Necklace, a lightning bolt charm necklace, blue and gold nail polish, and blue eye shadow.

Ariana looks at me, "Hey Sav. Sorry for waking you up at 5:00 on your day off. This is my cousin, Bella," Bella waves shyly, "And I need a favor."

I stifle another yawn, "Yeah?"

She sighs, "Would you be up for watching her when Alex and I are at school? She can hang out at the Diner, even help waiting tables. It's just, with our mom and dad overseas for who knows what we can't afford to hire a babysitter."

I nod, yawning while talking, "Why is she with you?"

Bella answers, "My mom and dad died."

I pause. In front of me is a girl, about the same age I was when my parents died, and someone is asking me to take care of her? Well, how could I refuse? I nod, "_Si._ I'll do it. From when to when?"

Ariana smiles thankfully, "Thank you so much Sav. From, like, five to six. Is that okay?"

I nod. "I might leave her with Julio for an hour, maybe an hour and a half, a few nights. Night classes, ya know?"

Ariana shrugged, "It's cool. Julio can handle her. Later Alex is going to bring by some things on his way to the second campus for Bella. Okay? Just a few changes of clothes, tooth brush, etc. for when she's here."

I nod and usher Bella in, waving goodbye to Ariana as I close the door. Bella looked around, "Where's Julio? Is he my age?"

I shake my head, "He's older. Well, that depends, how old are you?"

"14."

I smile and motion for her to sit, "He's older."

She sits down on the couch and I do too, and we sit in awkward silence. I open my mouth to say something but I am interrupted by the doorbell. I groan, "My house is popular today."

Bella cracks a small smile as I walk to the door. I open it, revealing a UPS guy. I raise an eyebrow, "_Hola. _Can I help you?"

He looks at his clip board, "Are you Miss… Savanna Martinez-Gomez?"

I nod and he hands me a box that he was holding under his arm. He holds out the clip board and a pen, "Sign here please."

I sign and smile as I shut the door. When I turn around, Bella is there with a curious expression, "What's that?" she asks as she inspects the box.

I shrug, "I dunno. Wanna open it?"

She grabs it from me and, using a nail file from her messenger bag, opens it. She gasps, "Whoa! You've got a secret admirer!"

She pulls out a bouquet of roses and I can feel a blush creep into my cheeks, "They're…"

Bella shouts, "GORGEOUS!"

I quiet her with a finger over my mouth, "Shh! My brother is sleeping!"

She mouths 'Sorry' and says, much quieter, "So, any idea who it's from?"

I look at the box and sigh, "No. Its return address is from 'Secret Admirer' and a flower shop. He's pretty good at covering his tracks."

Bella grins and says in a sing song voice, "Sav and Her Admirer, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

I roll my eyes. I put the flowers in a vase with water and walk to sit back down on the couch. My left pant pocket starts vibrating and I check my phone. I have a text message from a girl named Ally that I tutor for extra cash, "U coming 2 tutoring?" I groan. I had forgotten.

I text back, "Yeah. Bringing a friend, on our way."

I wake up Julio, explain that I'm leaving, and pack a math text book. Bella looks at me curiously, "Where're we goin'?"

I gargle some mouthwash and spit it into the sink, "I've got to tutor some people. You any good at Geometry?"

She crosses her arms, "Does a2+b2=c2?"

I laugh, "I suppose. Come on."

* * *

Bella and I walk into the library. At a table sit Ally, a frizzy red headed girl, and a brown haired girl with a pixie cut. I sit down and pull out my book, motioning for Bella to sit as well. She sits. Ally waves at her, "Hi. I'm Ally."

Bella grins at her and I see a flash of something, I'm not quite sure what, in her eyes, "Bella."

Ally looks at me, "Hey Savannah, this is Amelia and Scar." She pointed to the girl with the pixie cut then to the red head, "They need help with math."

The redhead grins at me, "My name is Scarlett but you can call me Scar or Scarlett. I'm not the best at math so I really need help with this. Thanks." She says really fast.

Bella gives Amelia a look, "You look familiar…."

Amelia looks at her in a bored fashion, "You don't." She says coldly.

Bella snaps, "You look like my cousin's lab partner!"

Amelia raises an eyebrow, "You're Ariana's cousin? That makes sense, you're both annoying."

Bella sticks her tongue out at her, "Nyeh."

I smile at Ally, "Okay, what are we learning today?"

Ally flips through a few pages of her textbook, "Uh…. Pythagoras's Theorem?"

Scarlett groans, "Ugh. I hate that."

Amelia looks at her from the corner of her eyes, "You hate everything."

Scarlett nods, "Exactly!"

Bella scoffs, "Omg, it's so easy. a2 + b2=c2. A is one leg, b is another, and c is the hypotenuse. Once you use the equation, you find the square root of the sum."

They all look at her in surprise, and I join them. Scarlett looks red with embarrassment and says, "How old are you?"

Bella blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, "14."

Amelia smirks and looks at Scarlett, "Looks like a freshie is smarter than you Scar."

Scarlett glares at her, "Shut up Amelia."

Amelia's smirk grew.

I clear my throat and say, "Let's get to work, yes?"

* * *

**Monday, 2:50 AM**

I wake up before my alarm today, which is odd, so I turn it off. I go about my normal business until the doorbell rings and I check my watch. It's 4:30. I open the door and see Bella. I look around for anyone else and see no one. She is carrying a large duffle bag and she says, "Hey."

I raise an eyebrow, "What's up? Where's Ariana?"

She shrugs, "School. Class started early today so she dropped me off and drove away."

I step back and let her in, noticing her change of appearance. She's wearing a black tank with ripped sleeves that says, "Sleep when I'm dead", blue and black eye shadow, a skeleton ring, black ripped shorts, the same black toms, a chain stud bracelet on her right wrist, a black leather wrap bracelet on her left, and her hair is it a single fishtail down her back and that same lightning bolt charm necklace. I always wear the same thing unless I'm going out somewhere.

She sits her bag down and groans, "I have to go to school in a few weeks. It's gonna suck."

I smile, "I have to work 6 days a week and on Sunday I tutor. How do you think I feel?"

She puts her arm on the armrest on the sofa and rests her head on them, "But you've got a secret admirer."

She's grinning now and I do my best not to strangle her. "C'mon," I say, "I leave soon."

She groans exasperatedly, "Ugh!"

I smile and go to wake up my brother. We leave at five to go to the Diner.

* * *

Barbra sighed. She was so excited when Batman called her in for a secret mission, but so far all she had done was jog around, 'accidentally' run into people, and visit local teenage hangouts. The next one on her list was Al's Diner. She walked in at around 3:00 PM to see a diner full of teenagers, a blonde waitress with a scowl on her face, a cook in the back, a white haired girl at the bar in front of the kitchen, and the girl she ran into at the park on Sunday morning. She smiled and walked over.

* * *

I'm rushing around, in the midst of the rush we have every Monday, and all Bella's doing is talking my ear off. I get annoyed and say briskly, "Bella! Please stop talking!"

She shrinks and I feel a pang of guilt. It quickly fades. A skill I have learned after the last few years is masking guilt. I hear the ding of the door and look at it. The girl I ran into yesterday morning just walked in and is now walking over to sit at the bar, "Hey, can I get a hot chocolate?"

I nod and shout, "Gimmie a fifty-one Eddie!"

"You got it Sav!"

I look back at her, "I'm Savanna Martinez. You are?"

"Barbra Gordon."

My eyes narrow slightly; I'm not a trusting person. I never have been, and something seemed off about her.

Eddie rings the bell, "One Fifty-One, up!"

I retrieve the drink and hand it to her. Bella grins and leans over the table and shouts, "Get me a Fifty-One too Eddie!"

Eddie sticks his head out and grins at Bella, "Sure thing Bell."

I roll my eyes. Eddie liked Bella the moment she said something. Bella likes Eddie because he doesn't get annoyed with her as easily.

Barbra opens her mouth to say something when she's interrupted by a large boom outside. Both she and Bella looked to the door quickly. Barbra sits down her hot chocolate and a five dollar bill, "That sounded like my grandma's building. I need to make sure she's okay."

She runs out and I shrug, looking at Bella. Bella bit her lip, "I, uh, need to go to the bathroom."

She stands and walks, rather quickly, to the bathroom. I feel a buzz in my back pocket and check my phone. It's a text message from Damian: "That was your distraction. Go." I curse and say to Eddie, "You're in charge. Family emergency. Tell Bella I went home for a few minutes, _por favor."_

He nods and I run out to change.

* * *

Batgirl ran off the top of a roof and landed in a tumble on the road. She quickly ran to the source of the noise to find no one there, and a large chunk of an abandoned building missing.

"Well this was a waste of time, wouldn't you say?"

Batgirl whipped around in a fighting position to see who had spoken.

On a roof in front of her stood a shorter girl with blue eyes and long white hair pulled back wearing a short sleeve, white, top that stopped at the beginning of her stomach with a dark blue 'BW' on the chest and four red claw marks across it, a black belt with a silver full wolf buckle on it, a dark blue skirt, a dark blue domino mask, and knee high dark blue boots. She stood with her legs spread and her hands on her hips, grinning.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

She jumped down, using the sides of the buildings to get down safely, and said, "I'm Blue Wolf!"

Batgirl dropped her arms and said in confusion, "Blue Wolf? Why would you call yourself…."

She grinned wider and closed her eyes. She dropped to all fours and her skin bubbled slightly. She let out a low growl as her hands turned into paws, her legs shrunk, and her feet turned into paws as well. White fur started sprouting out of her skin and, once she was fully covered in white fur, she let out a long howl.

In front of Batgirl was a large, white wolf.

Her face scrunched up, "But why 'Blue' Wolf. You're white!"

Blue Wolf snarled and gnashed her teeth, "I like the color blue, that's why!"

She stood on her hind legs and slowly morphed back to human.

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What are you-"

She was interrupted by the Bank alarm going off. They looked at each other and Batgirl nodded. Blue Wolf nodded back and they started running toward the bank. Blue Wolf jumped and did a flip, turning into a wolf in midair, and landed on all four feet running.

* * *

I melt the front desk and shout, "_¡Silencio!_ On the ground!"

The people in the bank hesitate. I sneer and curl my hands into fists. I turn on my powers and you can literally see the heat coming off me in waves and I say more menacingly, "The ground. _Now._"

They listen this time and hit the ground, some of the women shrieking.

I walk to the vault in the back and hold up my hands. The door slowly starts bubbling and melting and I curse myself internally. I'm stealing from all of these people so that I don't get arrested. I hate myself. I should just stop. But then who would take care of my brother? Mathew, Ariana, and Alex wouldn't trust me anymore so they wouldn't. No, I have to keep this going.

The door melts and I'm about to walk into the vault when the front door is kicked open and a woman screams. Why do women always scream?

I whip around and curse again. First Superman and now Batgirl and… a wolf?

* * *

Blue Wolf morphed back into human form, this time with long claw-like nails and fang-like canines and pure white eyes. Batgirl, after using her grappling hook to swing kick the door in, pointed at the mummy girl robbing the bank, "You! Stop this now and give up!"

The girl said nothing and shot at them with pure heat. While dodging with super human speed Blue Wolf shot Batgirl a look, "Give up now? Did you really think that would work?"

Batgirl dove over a desk for protection and said, "Not really. Never hurts to ask, though."

Blue Wolf ran over using her speed and crouched beside her, "Who is this chick?"

Batgirl pulled out a small device and tapped it a few times. Information on the girl they were fighting popped up, sent from the Batcave, and she replied, "She goes by Sahara. Not much is on here other than crimes she 'might have committed'," She said using finger quotes, "And that she manipulates heat."

Blue Wolf sneered, "Of course not. Where's Superman when you need him?"

Batgirl put the device back in her belt, "Not on this planet. Got some distress call from a space station."

Blue wolf gnashed her teeth and snarled, "Well, do you have any ideas?"

Batgirl put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Do you hear that?" There was silence.

Blue Wolf put cupped her ear and listened with her eyes closed, "She's still here. I can hear her breathing." She reported after a second.

Batgirl nodded and whispered, "I'm going to sneak up to the rafters, you keep her busy."

Blue Wolf nodded and stood, "Hey Sa-loser! Over here!"

Sahara raised an eyebrow, "Sa-loser? That's original. _Perro estúpido."_

Blue Wolf ran around the room, running about as fast as the average wolf. Batgirl was silently climbing up to the rafters on the wall behind Sahara and Blue Wolf had to keep Sahara looking at her. She was so lost in thought that she almost got shot by a blast of heat. "Whoa!" She shouted as she ducked. When she stood, she sent a look to Sahara, "Dude! Watch where you're shooting!"

Sahara sneered, "_Triste._ Text time I'll aim better." She lifted both her hand and held them side by side, shooting a large blast at Blue Wolf.

Blue Wolf yelped and dove, running to escape the heat that was now chasing her.

Batgirl had reached the rafters and was jumping from them to reach the large chandelier in the middle of the room. She reached it and pulled out her laser cutter, working on the chain that was holding it up.

Blue Wolf noticed what Batgirl was doing and decided to start getting Sahara closer to the center. She ran to the front of the building and put her thumbs on her temples, her hands spreading out as she said, "Nyner, Nyner, Nyner!" She stuck out her tongue.

Sahara sneered deeper and shot at her. Blue Wolf ducked and ran in a crouched position towards Sahara. Sahara's eyes widened and she jumped over her, tumbling slightly. She was closer to the middle, but still not close enough.

Batgirl almost had the chain cut. "C'mon, c'mon!" She whispered through gritted teeth.

Blue Wolf looked up and saw that Batgirl was almost done. She ran towards Sahara and, vaulting over a desk, kicked her in the stomach. Sahara stumbled back and groaned. Blue Wolf quickly ran out of sight.

Batgirl finished cutting the chandelier and it fell. Half way down Batgirl flipped off of it and landed behind a desk, covering herself with her cape.

Sahara looked up and saw the chandelier falling towards her and clapped her hands together above her head in panic right before the chandelier crashed.

After the dust settled, Batgirl and Blue Wolf poked their heads out. Blue Wolf coughed and morphed into her human form: blue eyes, regular teeth, normal nails. Batgirl walked out and looked around tentatively, "I think she got away."

Blue Wolf looked at the vault, "The money's still in here. She got away empty handed."

They both walked to the center where the chandelier crashed. There was a medium sized hole melted into the ground and Batgirl ran a finger around the edge and put residue in a bag, which she put in her belt, "It looks like she melted her way out." She looked at Blue Wolf, "Thanks for your help BW."

Blue Wolf tapped her chin, "BW? Not bad."

Batgirl cracked a smile and stood, "I'll be in town for a while longer," She handed her a device, "If I can use your help, I'll contact you on this."

Blue Wolf accepted the device and put it in her boot. She smoothed out her skirt and planted her hands on her hips, "Well this was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime. See ya." She morphed into a wolf and ran out.

* * *

Bella walked back into the diner, using the window in the bathroom, and looked around for Savanna. When she didn't see her she asked Eddie, "Hey, Eddie, where'd Savanna go?"

Barbra walked in and sat down at her seat, listening in without them noticing, and sipped her coffee.

Eddie wiped his hands and replied, "She went home right around the time you went into the bathroom. Something to do with family issues?"

Bella made a face and nodded, "Okay."

Barbra's eyebrows scrunched up in the middle of her face. Savanna disappeared around the time as Sahara appeared, and now both she and Sahara weren't there? That was too much of a coincidence… She'd have to talk to Batman about it.

* * *

I just finished changing when Bella walked through the door. She gave me a look, "Is Julio okay?"

I bite my lip, "_Si. _He is fine. He just had some difficulty with his wheelchair."

She nods and sits down on the couch, "Do you have night classes today?"

I shake my head, "No. My class got canceled. Sorry I left you at the Diner."

She shrugs, "It's fine. Eddie said to take the rest of the day off and Rebecca would take over your shift."

I nod and toss her a blanket, "It's getting late. If you want, you can take a shower and camp out on the sofa and, I dunno, watch cartoons?"

Bella smirks and catches the blanket, "I dunno, do you get My Little Pony?"

I roll my eyes and nod.

She pumps her fists, "Yes! I'm sold."

I laugh and show her where the shower is, then I go to my room. I close the door and stretch, yawning. Someone talking behinds me makes me swallow it:

"You failed me."

I slowly turn around and sneer.

Damian.

* * *

**Okay, so, Bella/Blue Wolf is a character made up by my friend Demonhero52. The two girls, Scarlett and Amelia, are just two OC's I submitted for a story and I wanted them to make a cameo. Hehe! Oh, and here are the Spanish translations:**

**Superhombre: Superman**

**Mijo: Son (she's using it as a term of compassion)**

**Stupido: Stupid**

**Silencio: Silence**

**Perro estúpido: Stupid Dog**

**Triste: Sorry or My apologies.**

**That should be it. Anyway. I'm so happy I finished this! Eee! So happy! I hope that you all think it was good and review, ****_wink wink_****. I have no idea where Kanko is so... BTW, the link for Bella's outfit is on Demonhero52's profile, and she reviewed on this story so... If you want to check them out... Thank's for reading!**


End file.
